Shinobi Match
by King-ChinueAchebe
Summary: Due the large number of deaths in the Shinobi forces the Hokage decided to pair up the ninja in order to pre-start the next generation
1. chapter 1

Naruto woke up he looked forward to seeing sakura today he climbed out of bed and quickly got dressed and after a quick cup of ramen, he jumped out the window.

The bridge that acted as team 7 meeting space was empty Kakashi stumbled on the bridge his voice raspy at just have woken up "we are to all meet at the tower".

Naruto and Kakashi walked in a still silence finally arriving at the village square to hear the announcement and why they were all called hear.

The Hokage cleared her voice "By my decree any active ninja that has no kids and is unmarried is to be married for the greater good of future generations".

all shinobi froze then the protest started all the ninja shouted over each other how unfair and unlawful it was.

Tsunade face was starting to turn red out of anger "SILENCE" her voice cut through the crowd.

In the very back Naruto was blushing at the implications after bringing Sasuke back he was considered a hero which girl wouldn't want to be with a hero like him he thought proudly to himself.

even nearer in the back was Hinata her blushing face lit up at the thought of being married to Naruto she waved back and forth doing her best not to faint.

The Hokage now more calm and collected started to speak again "now many of you are angry but this is a high degree and there is only one fair way to ensure the fairness of this process".

The Hokage brought out a silver bowl she called for her assistant to assist her with strips of paper.

Tsunade turned to the mass of shinobi again she rolled down a long tapestry and started reading

"There are only five rules one rule being broken ensures that you will have no choice in who you marry".

The rookie 12 watched in disbelief as the chunin started passing out tiny pieces of paper and pens.

as Tsunade explained the rules Hinata sat there scared of being married off and a little excited at the thought of being married to Naruto

hours passed and once all the notes were put in the machine it started to shout out names

Naruto heard his name called he scanned around to see who he would be paired with.

Hinata waited scared and afraid at the thought of Naruto being paired with someone else.

as the Hokage called out the second names both Hinata and Naruto sweated and listened closely.

Tsunade pulled the name "Hinata Hyuga". The name was barely heard over the loud gasp and the fainting of Hinata.

After Hinata passed out Naruto stood in shock and listened to all the others couples being paired up. Naruto listed carefully as Sakura was paired up with Sasuke yes Sasuke the one that tried to leave the village, the very same that Sakura begged him to bring back, the one currently in the hospital with Rasengan marks on his chest and most important the one that just stole his dream girl.

The rest of his friends Naruto watched as some got who they wanted it seemed obvious that the Hokage had thought well about who she was paring up, Naruto wondered if she did seeing as she put him and Hinata together despite the fact they had nothing in common.


	2. Never alone

Hinata stared at Naruto slowly poking her fingers together looking around the house the hokage provided for them.

Naruto looked through the wooden pantry he was starving and there was no ramen he was distracted from his search by hinata finally finding the courage to speak.

"Na-Naruto-kun I-If you w-want food I-I can cook". Naruto cocked his head to the side wondering how she could just accept this whole ordeal so easily.

he thought for a minute the question burned into his mind finally he couldn't take it anymore and blurted it our almost all at once "How are you okay with this"?

Hinata went a bright red she tried desperately not to faint "Naruto you've always been a special person to me" she froze her mind went blank for a minute she panicked.

By the time she had finished Naruto's face broke into a large grin "Your a great friend too Hinata-chan".

Naruto reached over and grabbed her giving Hinata a firm hug

The last thought Hinata could muster was " **he called me great".**

Naruto felt Hinata go slack in his arms "Hinata wake up don't fall asleep now" he put her at arms length and shook her in the hopes of reviving her when that didn't work he decided to carry her upstairs.

It was a basic two story house nothing special but as he walked through the entire length he felt a connection to the building " **is this what it's like to have a house** " he couldn't lie he liked the feeling.

For the past couple of days since he's gotten back he lived in his own apartment a broken down condemned building you could only imagine his surprise when baa-chan handed over the keys.

Naruto climbed up the stairs finding Hinata was light and easy to carry which he was glad for since he rather not break his back on his wedding night.

As he carried hinata bridal style he couldn't help but blush and think " **is this what it's like to have a wife** " his mind lit up at the concept that he didn't have to be alone anymore.

And he did have to admit Hinata was cute she had a certain glow about her.

as he carried her to the bedroom he couldn't help but notice there was only one bed!

Naruto blushed a deep red as he laid Hinata on the bed he then grabbed a cover and laid one over her and grabbed a second one for him still blushing Naruto Uzumaki walked down stairs and slept on the lumpy couch.

He was excited he was finally free of loneliness the very thing that caused his crippling mask of happiness.

 **AN: thanks guys I will try to update twice a week by the way the nine tails is coming soon in the story** ** _ps_ : I read all the comments please help me grow as a writer **


	3. Kids!

Naruto woke up to the sweet smell of bacon he climbed off the couch and ran to the kitchen only to see Hinata slaving over a stove of food.

"N-Naruto-kun I made you bacon and pancakes" Naruto smiled In a confused way "Hinata-chan how early did you get up".

Hinata poked her fingers together "just a couple minutes ago" she couldn't get enough of Naruto's shocked and slightly amazed look.

She hated to lie to her crush but she didn't want to let him know that she had woke up early just to impress him " **I hope he loves it".**

Naruto took his seat remembering his manners he thanked Hinata then started to eat slowly and steady.

"wow Hinata-chan this is amazing" Naruto rambled on and on while Hinata turned a bright red "T-Thank y-y-you Naruto-kun" secretly she was cheering on the inside.

As Naruto finished his food and started to clear the dishes for his wife, a bird came tapping on the kitchen window.

"hey it's a messenger pigeon" Naruto grabbed the note tapped to it's leg.

"hey it's a message from baa-chan" Hinata reached out to read the note out loud "it says we have been asked to come to the hokages office

as soon as possible to discuss our results?".

After a quick hour of getting dressed Hinata and Naruto walked side by side in the business section of the village. Villagers of all shapes and sizes smiled at them and congratulated their hero on his marriage.

Naruto noticed hinata kept gazing at his hand " **Does she want to hold hands with me"** after this simple thought he reached out and grasped her hand he noticed blushing how warm it was. Hinata managed to keep from fainting and was now squealing inwardly " **he's holding my hand** ".

When they finally reached the Hokages Office, Tsunade was sleeping behind her desk no doubt avoiding work.

"BAA-CHAN!" with a loud snap Tsunade fist shot up and clocked Naruto in the head "I told you to stop calling me that you brat".

After Naruto pulled himself from the wall his head spinning, Hinata gave a little giggle at her husband misfortune.

"the reason I called you hear today is because of your genetic match" Tsunade dusted herself off and crossed the small office to her filing cabinet.

Tsunade pulled a small file out "this is the result of both of your kids compatibility" Naruto and Hinata stood in shock as Tsunade calmly sat down. " **WHAT"**. if Hinata hadn't spent so much time with Naruto she would've been laid out on the floor.

Tsunade continued speaking "as I was saying Hinata's father asked for this although every couple had one taken for them".

Naruto opened his mouth and closed it "w-what d-dose this mean" Hinata stuttered out.

Tsunade crossed her hands and sighed "what it means Hinata is that you and Naruto had a test taken to determine how strong and how many kids you can have".

Naruto blushed hard "WHY DOES IT MATTER". Tsunade rubbed her nose in irritation "it matters because Hinata is a member of a royal clan and we need to assess how useful your kids will be to the village".

Naruto jaw dropped, at this point Hinata was sure she was going to drop. Tsunade continued "plus did you think all this matching up was random we used scientific evidence for each match and how it would benefit the village.

Hinata choose that moment to choose her words carefully " w-what w-were our r-results". The Hokage smiled a careful smile "well with your compatability and family history it's very possible that you could have up to 15-20 kids along with the fact you have a very high chance of having prodigies".

Hinata tapped her finger together the only thing keeping her from being a red mess on the floor were her thoughts racing a mile a minute " **Naruto-kun and I having kids?! of course we would need a bigger house and bigger pay raise".**

Naruto took less kindly to this idea as he rose from his seat in his angry manner "DON'T DECIDE WHEN WE HAVE KIDS YOU OLD HAG".

The Hokage leaned back in her chair "we if you don't have kids how can you possibly think about restarting the Uzumaki clan".

Naruto ploped back down mumbling about how embarrassing the whole thing was.

Tsunade stood up with a smirk on her face "Now that we got that out the way run along and let the girls

speck Naruto".

Naruto huffed and puffed about how unfair it was and left the office to continue venting.

Hinata sat in silence with Tsunade for several minutes before Tsunade broke it with a soft tone "If you lov-".

She was sharply interrupted by Hinata self confident voice "I quit". Tsunade let the words wash over her before responding with a soft "why"?

Hinata slammed her hands on the desk in a out of character way "because I love him and I'll give up my dream in order to support him". Hinata's resolve started to waver and her hands showed this by trembling.

Tsunade gave a soft laugh "luckily for you I came up with a solution". The hokage raised her hand into the thinking movement "I can put you on probation you will be an active Shinobi but we will with draw you from your team".

Hinata coughed in relief and embarrassment as Tsunade spoke on "your team will get a replacement from the reserves are you sure you want to go through with this".

Hinata's eyes sparkled with confidence "I do".

 **AN: Next time on Uzumaki Z why did Hinata choose to decline missions. how is Naruto taking this. an will the author ever fix his Grammer!?**


	4. Secret

Hinata and Naruto walked out the Hokage building once again hand in hand. "Hinata- chan are you hungry" Naruto asked with s sheepish look "I-I would l-like to eat" on the Inside she was thinking about 20 kids.

Naruto grabbed Hinata arm to drag her to his favorite ramen stand, the passerby looked at her weirdly that's when Hinata remembered the titles "N-Naruto-kun In p-public you have to u-use my title". Naruto paused and looked at her turning a full 180 so he could hold both her hands "well what is your title". Hinata opened her mouth blushing thinking Naruto was kidding she then remembered he had no one to teach hin manners. "Naruto-kun m-my title is honored w-wife in p-public thats what you should call me. Mine for y-you is h-honored husband. W-we have t-to use these t-terms t-to be proper".

Naruto nodded he relased her left hand and kept a firm grip on her right hand as they started walking again he couldn't help but note she was bueatfull and cute.

"Honored Wife would you like to stay out for a bit before we go home" Naruto spoke shyly and bashful amazed at how much he like that nick name.

As they walked they noticed other couples smiling and chatting, they walked past the cherry blossom trees near the village park, the longer they walked the more they laughed and enjoyed themselves.

Naruto blushed a deep red "Honored wife would you like some dango" Naruto strode towards the stand and paid for two.

Hinata blushed a deep scarlet " **he paid it's almost like a date"** her mind practically did jumping jacks at the thought of having her first date with Naruto.

Alas all good things must come to an end Saskue joined with Sakura

approached them "What's up dobe" Saskue spoke casually Naruto glared at shot back "nothing teme" it was at the moment Sakura made herself be known "SHUT UP NARUTO YOUR SO ANNOYING" Hinata looked dead at Sakura with a look that was out of place on the Hyuga face.

"Sakura please stop being rude to Naruto-kun" Sakura in jer total shock at the young woman specking up turned to her and started to say even more rude things to the both of them a crowd gathered just in time to see the shouting match.

Finally Sakura breathed out "Well if Hinata is so worthy of respect why doesn't Naruto fight saskue for her honor" Saskue head snapped up he wanted a rematch but did he want it over something as non-existent as Sakura honor

Saskue mind changed when the crowd gathered around he couldn't allow the Uchiha name to be disrespected

"Naruto I challenge you to a duel over my honored wife name".

before they got in their fighting stance Sai stepped into the ring "if your going to fight in the middle of the street you need a referee" Saskue clicked his tongue buy quickly agreed.

At this the crowd cheered as they fully mobilized in the middle of the street. Sai stepped back and read the normal Shinobi duel rules "no jutsu no weapons just Taijutsu us allowed"

Naruto settled in his frog stance and waited before he met Saskue eye

Saskue grew tired a charged in with a punch Naruto blocked it and punched back Saskue easily evaded the strikes.

Naruto flipped back and to gain space and envaded some more strikes Naruto punched Saskue in hus stomach Saskue doubled over bearly escaping Naruto range this went on for several minutes before Naruto forced Sai to step in after Saskue was caught in a neck hold.

Sakura couldn't believe it "Saskue how could you lose to the dobe" Saskue got up as the crowd disperse and bowed to Naruto out of respect Naruto merely laughed off the formalities and thanked Saskue for the rematch.

Hinata joined Naruto side and timidly held his hand she couldn't help but think " **why did he fight for me"** Pretty soon Hinata found themselves at a park that they normally took on the route home.

Naruto found that he didn't want hus first date to end "say honored wife will you talk with me for a couple of minutes" Hinata blushed bright red " **is he going to confess"** Hinata set excited next to Naruto on the park bench.

"Hinata since we're both *ahem* married I want no secrets between us" If it was possible Naruto thought Hinata looked even cuter with her head cocked to the side

Hinata blushed bright red she felt the familiar rush of fainting but she held it back.

"Naruto-kun I promise that if you don't keep secrets with me I'll be honest with you" Hinata looked Naruto directly into his eyes showing utter honesty.

They had both agreed to spill their souls to each other the only problem was how they we're going to share their biggest secrets.


End file.
